Resep ala Luhan
by choi eun ha
Summary: kisah tentang kerumitan hidup luhan bagaimana jika luhan jatuh cinta pada sehun ayah beranak satu. apakah luhan akan mengorbankan impiannya saat sehun melamarnya.
1. chapter 1

Resep ala Luhan

chapter 1

kalau dia berani bertanya lagi, aku akan meleparnya dengan wajan ! sudah berapa lama sih, dia mengedipkan mata nya yang di penuhi bulu mata palsu, mengeluarkan suara nya yang sok merdu, menyita waktu.

masih di landa perasaan bete,aku memperhatikan ahjumah-ahjumah yang berdiri di depan ku.

wajah ahjummah itu di lapisi make up yang ku rasa sangat tebal, tatanan rambut yang bahkan takkan goyah di terpa angin sekalipun, dan pergelangan tangannya penuh perhiasan.

mengingatkan ku pada wanita india.

" hmm, kalau brownies yang ini , apa bedanya dengan yang di jual tempat lain " tanyanya lagi.

membuatku ingin sekali ...

ampun ampun ...

ya jelas beda, brownies ini adalah hasil kreasi ku dan kalau pun aku jelaskan semuanya, belum pasti para ahjummah ini akan mengerti.

" begini ... " nada ku yang mulai tak sabar tapi sebelum aku mengucapkan kata kata tajam minsoek - pegawai bakeri ku sekaligus teman ku -

" begini kalau nyonya tertarik kami akan memberikan bonus jika nyonya membeli satu loyang brownies kami akan memberi bonus satu toples selai apel

bagaimana ... " bujuk minseok

akhirnya ahjummah - ahjummah itu pun pergi dengan membeli 2 loyang.

aku pun bernafas lega

" lu, pasti kamu bete menangani pelanggan yang seperti itu, tapi justru itulah seninya

kita harus membujuk orang enggan sekalipun membeli produk kita " kata minseok sambil memasukkan uang ke _cash register_.

" tapi kan aku kesal " seru ku sambil menghentakkan kaki

" aku lebih senang memasak daripada mengurusi hal-hal seperti itu "

" kalau manyun, kamu mirip tao "

what ?

xi zitao adalah anak kedua orang tua ku lebih tepatnya yeodongsaeng ku.

aku yang sudah hidup selama 18 th tapi aku bisa kalah dengan tao yang masih berumur 5 tahun.

semua orang akan berkata tao cantik, cerdas dan blabla...

aku memang iri pada tao.

tidak perlu jadi cenayang untuk tahu dia adalah kesayangan semua orang.

memang orang tua ku juga menyayangi ku itulah kata mereka miliaran kali, but ...

" lu, kan sudah ku bilang jangan melayani pelanggan, kan ada aku.

mending kamu konsentrasi masak aja.

kamu melepas yixing begitu aja nanti kalau dia iseng trus mencampur brownise sama cabe gimana ... "

aku tersenyum mendengar kata yixing

yixing memiliki selera agak aneh (sedikit _is an understatement, actually)_

hobinya makan brownise dan kimchi secara bersamaan.

eh.. tidak hanya itu dia dengan ide cerdasnya mencampurnya lagi dengan kecap manis.

dan dia pun memakannya dengan lahap.

katan minseok ada benarnya sih

aku sudah terlalu lama meninggalkannya sendiri.

gimana kalau yixing memutuskan mengaktifkan kreatifitasnya dengan mencampur adonan brownise dengan kimchi.

" min ... aku masuk dulu " kataku sambil buru buru pergi.

sebenarnya alasan ku masuk itu bukan hanya karena ingin melihat yixing tapi para ahjummah tadi masuk lagi ke toko

ugh ... jangan jangan mau _complain_!

aku menghepaskan diriku di sofa untuk istirahat sebentar , tanpa ada ganguan

" eon ... "

ada suara but kalau di diamkan pasti hilang.

" luhan eonni "

" WAE... "

" eon ... ayo jalan-jalan "

" saeng , apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang lelah " degus ku

" ANI ... " seru dengan wajah ceria

" ppali , ayo jalan jalan "

" pergi lha dengan eomma atau appa sana "

" mereka sibuk tapi tao maunya sama luhan eonni "

aku mengibas tangan ku

" sama baek eonni ya .. " bujukku

baekhyun tetangga sekaligus sahabatku, dia seperti babysitter dadakan tao

ku akui dia telaten mengurus tao daripada aku.

karena dari dulu dia kepingin punya adik.

ironis sekali

kita mendapat hal yang tidak kita inginkan

seperti aku, mana pernah aku berharap punya adik , ya dulu memang aku berharap punya adik saat orang tuanku sibuk di restoran mereka

tapi kalau sekarang aku sudah hampir lulus senior high school dan terbiasa hidup mandiri memiliki adik.

oh my god

ketika aku jalan jalan dengan tao aku sering di sangka eomma nya.

astaga mengerikan ( aku lho xi luhan yang cantik menawan )

ini di sangka jadi emak-emak.

makanya aku kurang minat mengajak tao jalan dimana aja.

di anggap babysitter nya aja sudah kurang ajar, tapi masih mending daripada di anggap eomma nya.

apalagi si setan kecil itu menggoda ku dengan memanggil ku mami.

" ayolah, eonni kan jarang mengajakku jalan - jalan "

karena kamu menjengkelkan karena kamu menbuat ku seperti ahjumah - ahjumah

karena kamu mematikan pasaranku memang ada yang kencan sama ahjumah - ahjuma.

" eonni capek " jawabku singkat tidak mau cari perkara

" aku mau beli brownise di mall, eonn ... "

" panda, eonni kan jual brownies kenapa harus beli enakkan juga buatan eonni "

" kalau gitu , ajarin tao buat brownies baru setelah itu kita jalan-jalan " katanya kegirangan.

kita, katanya ? aku menghela nafas

siapa yang adik dan siapa yang kakak sih !


	2. chapter 2

Resep ala Luhan

chapter 2

" apa sih enaknya brownies ala luhan " kata tao sambil berusaha untuk duduk di kursi yang lumayan tinggi untuk ukuran anak seusia tao.

aku mendengus.

" tanyakan pada dirimu, kemarin kau menghabiskan dua potong ? sampai di marahi eomma kan "

sebenarnya, aku yang dimarahi, karena itulah aku makin sebal padanya.

memangnya aku ini babysitter yang bisa mengawasinya 24 jam. kan sudah ada yuri eonni yang bekerja sebagai babysitter nya. kenapa mereka tidak memberikan pengamanan ketat di lemari es agar tidak di buka oleh anak kecil seperti tao.

malah mereka menyalahkan aku karena meletakkan brownies di lemari es - tempat menurut mereka magnet bagi anak kecil -.

yaelah ! kalau aku meletakkan brownies di mesin cuci okelah, kalau aku kena marah ha, aku mengerti.

ini malah aku di anggap meletakkan makanan yang tak boleh di sentuh tao, aku di anggap sembarangan menjaga dongsaeng ku.

 _whatever_ mungkin orang tua ku kesal karena mereka sangat sibuk di restorannya, tapi harus menghadapi tao yang minta ini itu.

tapi kenapa juga aku di salahkan.

apakah ini kutukan kakak yang lebih tua.

sekarang aku mengerti mengapa di cerita donggeng seorang kakak membenci adikknya.

kalau adik nya seperti tao.

wajar ...

setelah setan kecil itu memaksa ku untuk mengajarinya membuat brownies dengan segala kecerewetannya.

akhirnya dia diam dengan satu loyang brownies buatan ku.

sepertinya tadi yuri eonni mengajaknya untuk mandi.

akhirnya aku bisa tenang sejenak tanpa ganguannya itu.

aku pun memutuskan untuk duduk di ruang keluarga setidaknya tanpa ganguan tao beberapa menit. kalau aku beruntung tao tidak mengangu dalam beberapa jam.

aku pun memejamkan mata, duduk di sofa sambil mengoyangkan kaki ku.

asyik sekali santai begini di hari libur tanpa ganguan tao.

" lu, kata tao tadi kamu mengajari dia membuat brownies , ya "

aku membuka mataku malas.

appa

" ne " jawab ku malas

dan sekarang aku berharap appa beranjak dan membiarkan aku istirahat sebentar.

" good, appa senang kau dan tao bisa mengikuti jejak kami" appa pun beranjak dengan tersenyum

aku mencibir dalam hati. mungkin maksud appa itu tao dan aku hanya seorang figur kakak untuk membimbing tao untuk meneruskan bisnis keluarga.

entahlah kenapa dada ku sesak mungkin aku masih iri pada tao sepertinya.

itu iri atau apapun itu akan ku pikirkan nanti. yang terpenting sekarang istirahat.

aku pun kembali memejamkan mataku.

" luhan , sekitar dua atau tiga minggu lagi teman eomma datang ke sini , kamu buatin puding atau apalah terserah untuk mereka, oke "

" Ny XI dan eomma ku sayang, kan bisa membuatnya sendiri " jawab ku dengan kesal.

" mau tidur susahnya minta ampun masa iya aku harus tidur di hutan tanpa ada ganguan " batin luhan.

" luhan, eomma dan appa sibuk sekali sekarang , lalu untuk apa ada anak eomma yang pintar memasak "kata eomma luhan sambil melenggang pergi.

aku pun tak ambil pusing dengan perkataan eomma dan melanjutka kegiatan ku berkelana ke alam mimpi.

" lulu eonni , brownies nya hmmm mashita " seru tao di depanku. " aku mau ... "

aku pun langsung beranjak pergi.

" kalau ada yang tanya eonni dimana bilang aja di rumah baek eonni " seru ku kesal ke arah tao.

aku pun mengetuk pintu rumah baekhyun teman baikku.

ku pikir percuma mencoba di tidur di rumah tidak ada jaminan kalau tidak ada yang mengangu.

jadi aku memutuskan tidur di rumah baekhyun.

" wae " tanya baekhyun sambil membuka pintu. wajahnya sedikit khawatir seakan aku mengangunya.

ayolah untuk apa gunanya teman kalau tidak merepotkan sesekali.

" aku numpang tidur ya " kataku sambil menguap.

" tapi lu ... sepertinya ini bukan saat yang tepat "

baekhyun pun menoleh ke belakang tapi ku abaikan.

" memang kenapa " tanya ku penuh curiga.

" kau mau pergi ? gwaenchana aku kan bisa jaga rumah mu kan "

" bukan itu luhan " bisik baekhyun.

aku pun cuek dan menerobos masuk. ternyata ada seorang namja.

ya lumayan tampan .

hmm sepertinya si ganjen ini pacaran pantes dia keberatan aku ke rumahanya.

eh, tapi ini namja yang mana

aku tak pernah melihatnya.

whatever

aku pun hanya tersenyum ke arah namja tadi tanpa menuju kamar baekhyun.

akhirnyaa , aku segera menuju kamar baekhyun dan berbaring di kamarnya.

aku pun menuju ke alam mimpi dengan kedamaian.

tapi semua itu berakhirnya baru saja aku tertidur 10 menit.

ketika aku mendengar suara orang membuka pintu dan itu adalah baekhyun.

aku pun terpaksa duduk di ranjang baekhyun melihat baekhyun masuk ke kamarnya.

" dia keren ya " seru baekhyun dengan mata berbinar.

" lu, aku baru kenal dengan dia baru minggu lalu "

" jinja " batin ku kesal.

ku lihat sosok baekhyun dengan wajah berbinar dan aku yakin dia akan berbicara panjang lebar sekarang bahkan gempa dengan kekuatan 20 skala ricter tidak akan bisa menghentikannya.

ya inilah hidup ku gagal istrirahat aku malah berakhir mendengar ocehan baekhyun tentang pujaan hatinya itu, aku pun berusaha keras menahan kantuk.

kalau di pikir pikir.

aku xi luhan payah apalagi soal cinta.

semenjak di kecewakan oleh choi minho.

minho namja yang sengaja mendekati ku hanya untuk ingin tahu resep rahasia keluarga ku.

aku sempat menaruh perasaan pada seseorang yang ku temui di pesta promnight.

tapi sayangnya dia sudah mempunyai yeoja.

ada sih yang menyukai ku namanya kris tapi baekhun juga menyukainya.

aku tak suka sikapnya yang terlihat seperti memberi harapan pada baekhyun tapi kemudian baekhyun salah paham dan hampir membenciku.

dari kabar yang ku dengar sekarang dia sudah memiliki yeoja katanya yeoja nya itu tinggal di los angel.

whatever aku tak peduli.

setelah mahluk menyebalkan itu. siapa yang singgah di hidupku. tidak ada.

baekhyun saja sudah berganti namjachingu setidaknya 4 kali.

sedangkan aku nihil.

sedangkan namja yang ku miliki adalah ...

jisung , walau hanya poster nya saja.

ne ... ne ... selera ku memang seorang ahjussi...

ya , setidaknya dia akan ada selalu untukku.

ya, namjachingu ku hanyalah poster.

poster namja yang lebih tua dariku yang bahkan sudah menikah dan memiliki anak.

astaga ...

aku terlihat seperti yeoja putus asa.

baekhyun pun terus bicara dan tanpa tau aku melamun tadi.

" kau tau lu, bahkan dia menanggung semua biaya kencan kami bahkan seandainya dia tidak bisa menjemputku.

dia akan mengganti uang tansport yang ku keluarkan saat kami kencan.

ya tuhan lu , aku yakin kau akan setuju dengan ku zaman sekarang jarang ada namja seperti itu kan " kata bekhyun bahkan tanpa jeda.

sesuatu dalam diriku terusik. aku pun protes.

" justru mencurigakan baek , coba kamu pikir deh.

apa yang dia pikirkan seandainya kau dan dia tidak ada kata jadian.

dia akan berpikir kamu berhutang budi padanya kan.

kita akan jauh lebih nyaman jika kencan pakai uang masing - masing

dizaman sekarang yeoja juga bisa mandiri " jelas ku pada baekhyun panjang lebar.

" tapi kan lu, enakkan juga di bayari kan.

lagipula kita ini masih sekolah belum berpenghasilan.

beda dengan mu yang sudah punya bakeri sendiri, jadi kau dan aku itu berbeda. oke"

aku binggung apa aku harus sedih atau tersunggung mendengar ucapan baekhyun.

baekhyun kan tahu aku membuka bakeri ini setelah membobol habis tabungan ku dan meminjam uang yang tak sedikit dari orang tua ku.

memulai suatu bisnis bukan berarti menjadikan mu mempunyai banyak uang.

" baek ... " panggil ku lembut

" aku hanya menginggatkan mu agar berhati - hati, memang sekarang kamu senang segala sesuatu nya di tanggung tapi kita tidak tahu apa isi kepalanya itu "

" tapi lu, dia begitu baik. aku tak tega menolak pemberiannya apalagi dia begitu keren "

aku tahu bicara pada baekhyun pun percuma.

dia terlanjur jatuh pada pesona namja yang katanya bernama park chanyeol itu.

tak tahun kenapa aku ada firasat tidak baik tentang namja itu.

semoga ini hanya perasaan ku saja

tbc


End file.
